Hayden Bloodstone
Name: Hayden Bloodstone District: 1 Age: 18 Gender: Male Personality: Hayden is the perfect gentleman. Although seductive and selfish, caring too much about his appearance, he's also very kind to others and treats women like they're the most important people in the world. Even if he isn't dating the girl - if he hears she feels insecure about how she looks, he'll pop in and tell her that she shouldn't be. A lot of people like him, because of this trait and also because he is quite handsome himself. He's an anti-bully and people have started to rely on him to help. Of course, this all adds up to be ironic as he is a blood-thirsty and cold-blooded killer during the Hunger Games. Some people have their own triggers, and Hayden's is pulled once the gong sounds. Appearance: Hayden is absolutely gorgeous, which is expected since he is from the district that holds the most beautiful people in Panem. He has spiky brown hair and deep, sapphire blue eyes. His skin is smooth and lightly tanned, and he's very muscular and fit due to years of training. Weapons: Sword, mace, knives Backstory: Hayden has always been his parents' good luck charm. When he was six years old, his mother was having a hard time finding a job. Nobody wanted to hire her. One afternoon, Hayden came home early from school because it was an early release day, and his father took him to the jewlery factory where his mother was currently being interviewed. They waited for about 25 minutes, then the interview ended and his mother stepped out, looking a bit flustered, followed by the owner of the jewlery factory. Just as the Bloodstone family was about to leave, the owner looked at Hayden for a good, long time. Then he smiled to himself and reminded Mrs. Bloodstone to come back tomorrow to see if she got the job. The next day, Hayden's mother reluctantly left, and returned around 30 minutes later. She was squealing with joy, saying she had gotten the job. She said she remembered how the owner looked at Hayden, and she said that they needed to take him everywhere they went now, because he was their good luck charm. Hayden felt so proud - his parents never paid so much attention to him before. Ever since that day, Hayden seemed to make his parents happy. He began his training at age 9, and after his first reaping when he was 12, he told his parents he admired the people that volunteered and that he wanted to volunteer himself later on. His parents were a bit reluctant about the idea for a couple of years but finally decided it would be good of him to volunteer when he was 18. The night before the reaping, Hayden couldn't sleep because he was so excited and he went into the kitchen for a midnight snack. He heard his parents talking and eavesdropped on them. "Besides," he heard his father say. "We'll have no more luck if he dies out there. I'm getting a job at the Capitol so I can have enough money to sponsor him." For some reason, that statement made Hayden feel angry. He had horrible thoughts that night, ones like, "Maybe I should die in the Hunger Games. At least then I won't have to stick by my parents' sides my entire life." Then he remembered - as victor, he could do anything he wanted. He could have his parents arrested, and he would never have to walk by them again. This made him want to volunteer even more. But does he really have what it takes to win? Could he be his ''own ''good luck charm? Reaped or Volunteered: Volunteered Strengths: Strong, fast, and he can easily dodge attacks. Strong swimmer, seductive. Weaknesses: Often doesn't pay attention to his surroundings and can easily get himself and others into trouble without realizing it. Can't climb to save his life. Fears: Sticking with his parents for the rest of his life, dying unhonorably (e.g. He'd be fine with dying in battle, but he would hate to have his death be, say, a surprise attack, or falling from a tree and breaking his neck, if you know what I mean.) Interview Angle: Sexy, proud, determined, funny Bloodbath Strategy: When the gong sounds, Hayden will immediately run towards the Cornucopia, where he will grab his weapon of preference and start attacking tributes. His super high blood-thirsty side comes in the moment the gong sounds, so he will kill tributes grotesquely and violently, examples being slitting throats, knife through the head, decapitation, etc. Games Strategy: Hayden will stick with the Careers. After around three or four days of the Games, he will offer to take watch overnight and kill at least one in their sleep. In fear of the others hearing the cannon, he will immediately grab the supplies that he needs and take off. Token: A sapphire ring Alliance: Careers Category:18 year olds Category:District 1 Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Volunteer Category:EmpressOreo's Tributes Category:Career Tribute